


Immortals

by Onlymostydead



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe GTA, Fake AH Crew, Gen, Immortal FAHC, abstract poetry, i wrote this a long time ago that's why Ray's here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-07 01:19:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15207668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onlymostydead/pseuds/Onlymostydead
Summary: Each of them exists, but you only know it by the aftermath.





	1. Geoff

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this forever ago.

Geoff is a shadow, the wisp of smoke trailing up over the horizon. 

You see him early morning and late night- only visible in those short moments of dawn and dusk. The remnants of a fire that burned the countryside- one that would be remembered for generations.  
He is the trail of smoke listing up over the peak of your vision- the last bits of what you can see being carried off in the wind.

A kind word spoken by a man whose name escapes you, whispered over a shot of whiskey. 

He said something to you- did he like your shoes or your hair? Unclear now, but you had blushed and taken in his face. As much as you try you can't remember what he looked like; only fragments of memory remain. His eyes were soft yet they felt as if they had bored into your very soul- tearing you apart.  
The dim light cast shadows across his face, obscuring the details. He took his shot and disappeared- leaving no trace save for a wad of cash on the bar to cover his tab and the empty glass.

You see him in the reflection at the bottom of your own glass, those hands sliding more money across the bar. 

He's not there- you know it. He hasn't been at this bar for weeks and weeks; when you last saw him. You've asked the bar staff and they don't remember him.  
But still those eyes linger on your lips- staring up from the bottom of your glass. You don't know what color they were but now they are seared into your mind- cast amber by the dregs left in your cup.  
You see his hands where yours should be as you slide more money across the counter.

"Another round." His voice echoes yours.

His movements are languid, eyes drooping heavy but full of desire.

When you close your eyes at night you can see him: those inked hands still haunting you- those soft eyes still watching you. He wants like whiskey wants- to burn and destroy but taking away all feeling of uncertainty about your choices. Filling your gut with warmth and artificial safety that abandons you come morning.


	2. Jack

Jack is one you never quite see, but you never forget.

They are simply a feeling- pleasant static at the back of your head- a clarity to your eyes. Colors feel bright and vibrant near them; containing a life that was never there before.

Beautiful in passing, you catch a glimpse in a garden, or a run down gas station. 

The feeling lingers around abandoned places- no, quiet places. Places where the world is simple and no one expects to find anything special. You linger there for the feeling, basking in the glow but searching for where you might find the source.  
They are always out of sight, never within reach.

Their laugh is infectious, but tinged with danger. 

When you leave that place you can hear it. Their laugh is beautiful- you want nothing more than to share in that happiness. But as you leave it sets in- the uneasiness that follows leaving safety. You feel they worry for you.

They run so gracefully, but it's as if something follows. 

You can hear nothing but their footsteps and breathing now- no matter where you search. The feeling is now gone where once it had been so strong- leaving only the fear and anxiety of abandonment.

The harbinger of death appears in flowers, a lost memory of springtime.

If guardian angels exist they are one- watching over you. Angels only have so much power, however, and in their wake follows disaster and ruin. Wilted flowers where gardens once stood- ashes are all that's left of cherished things.  
You only remember them now- that feeling is long gone. Safety is more a myth that anything.


	3. Ryan

Ryan is a mystery you fear no one can ever solve.

The cold case files of unsolved homicides- atrocities against humankind that go unpunished because no one takes the blame. The cold case file of a missing child- disappeared at a young age because he ran away to become a monster.

You see him, a silhouette following a ways behind. 

You never quite know if he's there but the fear is palpable- honestly at this point you'd rather he just show himself and end it. The uneasiness, the lost sleep over his watching form.

A guardian or a threat you'll never know, only that he is always watching. 

Sometimes you almost feel safer with that gaze- you wonder if it's protection. Those guardian angels that some people believe in, perhaps. But not you, and not with the way that his cold stare bores into your soul- sending chills into your very depths.

Bestial eyes glow different colors from under his mask, the bringer of death. 

You're not sure if you run to or away from those eyes- only that they haunt you. They're always in the back of your mind, watching every dream and nightmare. You fall asleep and wake under that evil gaze.

He's never there for more than a second, gone the minute you turn toward him. 

Fleeting in appearance, but you know, deep inside, that he's still there. Watching. Waiting. Coming to bring you away.

Still, if feels unsafe to leave the lights out.


	4. Michael

Michael is a whirlwind. 

A force of nature, a force to be reckoned with. The unstoppable force you always hear about- if it never met it's immovable object. It tears through lives and homes- destroying all in it's path.

He is the man yelling in the street, the one starting a bar fight, the one who stands victorious.

At the end of the night only he remains- his touch, his bite, his fists breaking faces and prides. He's the one standing tall, unshaken by the size of his opponents. He's always the one standing over them in the end.

You see him in flames, his laughter crackling like embers. 

It spreads like wildfire over his body- that smile, that laugh. It tears through him- but as soon as the fire begins it is extinguished. Suddenly he is cold and dark and far too serious- you never would believe how brightly he could have burned.

His eyes glow bright and hot, burning those at which he gazes. 

It brings you in regardless, the look those eyes give you. They dare you to come closer, to play with fire. They taunt with the idea that you could be the first one not to be burnt away. They lure you in so totally that you don't realize the way they singe at your skin and hair- already taking you.

That hunger may never be satisfied, the heat and flames consuming everything and everyone it touches with a burning vengeance.

It burns so totally- leaving absolutely nothing in its wake. The remains are as charred and broken as he is inside, but all you can remember is that fire. How brightly it burned within you. It burns so totally that you wonder who it was that first set him ablaze.


	5. Gavin

Gavin is the one you never thought you'd forget. 

You could never forget that face, that smile, those outrageous clothes. You had to remember that one- how perfect he was, how he was everything you wanted him to be at first. How when that changed he was so quick to disappear.

Covered in gold, you can see him in it all around. 

He is like mirrors that surround from every direction- you can see him admiring himself at every angle. Every bit of flawless skin, perfectly tailored clothing. He is how you hate every inch of that perfection.

In every thing that sparkles is his smile. 

You can see it in diamonds as you pass by shops. You can see his arms covered in such stones and yet- those glittering eyes and that sparkling smile somehow manage to outshine them all.

As bright as he burns he becomes hard to look at, as if gazing at the sun.

The intensity is quickly tiring- the heat and passion soon feels like an all-consuming fever. The touching, the begging, the promises, they all seem hollow and empty- and yet they come now more than ever.

But the sun sets, and soon that brilliance fades until he is just a vague memory of a hot summer day, a lover turned faded photograph.

He's forgettable, at the very end. The most he could ever be to you is a wild story that no one will believe- how you touched a boy made from solid gold. How his gilded appearance only made him cold, how his hands shake and burn.


	6. Ray

Ray is woven deeply into your nightmares.

A common thread, a common fear throughout them all that has persisted since you were a child. Nothing can make it go away and yet- you wonder if it really, truly is there. It's absent when you check the closet, or under the bed- but still you feel it's breath down your neck.

He is the withered bouquet of roses, tossed out along with someone's love. 

Rejection- either out of fear of love, fear of commitment, or just the lack of a spark. He is the slamming of the door as a father leaves for the last time- never to return. Falling out of love.

He is a child's teddy bear, trampled in the mud. 

Innocence is gone and nothing that was once dear matters at all- in the wake of tragedy nothing seems to matter anymore. Things that were once precious now just take up space- space that once made up memory.

Whispered promises turned screaming betrayals. 

The way that every little thing you fell in love with is the little thing you hate- the way that a lovers face in anger makes the cruelest mockery of all. Words that seem so true that will soon feel so empty- unable to replace the warmth and love that was severed.

Sitting on the bus you never notice him, quiet and dying he sits alone. 

Just another face in the crowd- just like your own. He could have gone through anything today and you would have no idea. You don't know him but you feel like he knows you- the way that someone remembers the best friend that they no longer talk to.

His laughter echoes about, as hollow and empty as his eyes.

Nothing about him is real- a spirit, an idea that you once had when you couldn't write it down. The lost memories of better times that may have actually been worse. The way that nostalgia taints everything it touches, leaving everything hollow.


	7. Jeremy

Jeremy is reached for, but never found. 

You see him in crowds and are drawn to him, unable to stop yourself from chasing.

You reach out, trying to catch him. It's fruitless, you know- he'll never be caught so easily as in your simple hands. You see him escape, or your fingers just brush his coat-

But he's never there, always just an illusion. 

The image of his shoulder dissolves beneath your reaching fingers like mist, and you wonder how you ever am saw him as solid in the first place. It becomes obvious the moment you touch him: that he's never been there.

A champion of bygone days returned to haunt the streets. 

You hear him long after you see him; howling through the night, fighting and avenging what he believed in. He holds up both hands in victory inside your dreams, but there are no roaring clouds, only silence.

You hear his voice layered over others, as if it truly is him speaking. 

No matter who you talk to, his voice is there. You hear it on the radio and in podcasts, audiobooks, in the grocery store. There is no escape from that voice, ever present.

You call out to him, and hear your own voice back.

An echo, a mimic you convince yourself; but the hollow conclusion comes that he may have never been there at all. The vivid colors, the violent screams- it may well have been an active imagination, a trick of the light.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like Breath of the Wild, I've got lots of current fics on that rn... My tumblr is Supertinywords! Comments are how you tell us that you actually liked it <3


End file.
